


The Morning After The Night Before

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: It’s the morning after. The dust has settled and the deed is done.





	The Morning After The Night Before

 

Yev awoke to the sound of distant muttering. His eyes opened and struggled to adjust to the light. He reached out an arm to Blake’s side of the bed and patted around, his stomach lurching when he found only coldness. He sat bolt upright in bed and rubbed his eyes, hurrying to find his way in the bright morning sunshine. 

“Morning.” Blake’s steady voice greeted him from across the room. 

Yev focused his gaze and found Blake sitting at his desk, poring over his books. 

“Hey. You okay?” 

Blake smiled softly. “Tryna get this nailed. My test is looming closer and I still don’t know the first thing about anything math related.”

Yev yawned and scratched at his chest. “My Dad is good at math. He could help. Between doing the books at the shop and being a prolific drug dealer back in the day I think he’d have you covered.”

Blake’s eyes widened. “No shit.”

Yev grinned and greedily took in the vision that was Blake in just his boxers. Now he was awake enough to appreciate it Yev didn’t bother to hide his staring. 

“How are you feeling?” Blake asked him gently. 

Yev gave a relaxed smile. “I’m fine.”

“I didn’t hurt you?” Blake chewed his lip anxiously. Yev shook his head and patted the bed beside him. “Come here.”

Blake joined him in the bed and Yev pulled him into his warm body. 

“You didn’t hurt me. It was perfect.” Yev reassured his boyfriend. 

Blake cupped Yev’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. “I thought so too.”

“It was so perfect I think I wanna do it again.” Yev smirked mischievously. 

Blake giggled. “Sure.”

Yev kissed him again, slowly licking into Blake’s mouth and opening him up. Blake rolled under Yev and ran his hands down the older boy’s back. When Yev moved down to suck on Blake’s collarbone the younger boy growled and tugged on Yev’s dark blond hair. 

“Fuck that’s good.” 

Yev slowly began to grind on Blake, pushing their hips together and leaving neither boy in doubt that they were turned on. Blake slipped his hands into the back of Yev’s shorts and grabbed his firm ass. When he moved to dip a fingertip into Yev’s crease he was met with a sharp flinching. 

“Okay. Maybe I’m not quite ready for another go.” Yev smiled sheepishly. 

Blake glared up at Yev and swatted him on the ass. “You lied to me! You said I didn’t hurt you!”

“Hitting me on the ass is hurting me!” Yev chuckled. “You didn’t hurt me. It was my first time with...well, anything...up my ass and that’s just how it goes. We can still do other stuff.”

Blake raise one of his dark brows. “We could switch it up.”

Yev looked surprised. “Really? You want me to top?”

“I kinda assumed _you_ would want to top.” Blake blushed. 

“Really?” Yev grinned wickedly. “You don’t see me as more of a power bottom huh?”

Blake burst into laughter. “You certainly knew what you wanted last night.”

“I did. I wanted you.” Yev kissed him swiftly. 

“Now I want you.” Blake quietly insisted. 

“Okay. But it’s not gonna be like last night. Not with my parents here.” Yev warned. 

Blake thought back to the night before. After the embarrassment of Mickey and Ian talking to them about preparing for sex it was actually so worth listening to. Yev followed Ian’s advice to the letter. They made sure they were relaxed by sharing a candlelit bath, Blake unable to help cracking jokes about how gay that was the whole time, and then they shared a joint. Once they were calm and ready Blake was able to carefully prepare Yev for what was about to come. The weed made them giggle and completely took the pressure of their first time away. After a couple of false starts, like putting the condom on the wrong way (twice) and a lot of lube getting everywhere but where it was meant to go, they managed to successfully land their mission. It was absolute bliss. 

“Okay.” Blake conceded. “How about we save that for later...” 

As he spoke, Blake turned his attention to Yev’s impressive erection. He tugged down the shorts that were in his way and grasped the solid shaft in his palm, stroking firmly. 

“Fuck.” Yev hissed through his teeth. 

Blake kept the pace steady, doing to Yev what he knew he himself enjoyed. It seemed to work well and it didn’t take long for Yev to stop him gently. 

“I’m too close. Wanna make it last.”

Blake smiled serenely up at his partner and Yev stared back at him in a daze. 

“God you’re beautiful.” Yev blurted out and made Blake blush. 

Yev kicked his boxers off completely so he was naked and sat back on his heels. Blake’s eyes raked over him and he almost drooled at the sight. Yev’s skin was so pale it was virtually translucent. It was like moonlight. His chest was nicely defined and smooth, soft brown hair only starting just below his navel leading to the trimmed bush around the best looking dick Blake had ever seen. And, sadly, he’d seen a few. On Yev’s left hipbone was a small tattoo of some foreign words, Russian if he had to guess. Blake ran his fingertips over the swirled ink. 

“What does this mean?”

Yev smiled. “Southside always.”

“Russian?”

“Ukrainian.”

“Oh.”

“My Dad has the same one but his is in Spanish. Got it in prison. Mexican tattoo artist. Pops got one too but his is in English.”

Blake grinned and continued to graze his fingers over the tattoo. “That’s kinda cool.”

Yev leaned down and hooked his fingers in the elastic of Blake’s boxer shorts. “Can I?”

Blake raised his hips to help Yev remove the offending article and smirked when Yev’s eyes glazed over. 

“Fuckin beautiful.” Yev groaned like it was painful to look at him. 

“Grab the lube.” Blake instructed. 

Yev reached into the top drawer of the bedside table and pulled out the almost empty tube. It had been brand new the night before. Blake took it from him and squeezed some onto his palm, quickly slicking his own cock first before moving to Yev’s. 

“Kiss me.” Blake demanded and Yev didn’t need to be told twice. He lowered his body over Blake’s and kissed him deeply. Yev felt a shock of pleasure when Blake slipped his hand between their bodies and grasped both of their dicks in his hand and squeezed. 

“Oh that’s good.” He moaned and thrust into Blake’s fist. They rutted together and barrelled toward the end like a freight train. 

“Jesus babe fuck fuck fuck.” Yev chanted. 

“I’m gonna come Yev. Please don’t stop...”

Yev snapped his hips hard, his breath coming in harsh pants against Blake’s slender neck. Blake kept his grip on their dicks tight and when Yev lost control a second later he carried on furiously jerking them off at the same time. Yev came first, Blake following half a second later and covered Blake’s flat stomach in their combined release. 

“Can’t breathe.” Yev gasped for breath, flopping on his back beside Blake. 

Blake turned his head to look at Yev with a huge grin on his face. “That was fuckin amazing.”

Yev grinned back. His face was flushed pink and his blue eyes were shining brightly. “It was better than amazing.”

Blake glanced down at the wet mess on his torso. “I guess I should clean up. Then do more studying.”

Yev ran his fingers through Blake’s dark, tousled hair. “Can I help?”

“Cleaning me up or studying?” Blake smirked wickedly. 

“Both.” Yev winked. 

 

Ian and Mickey lay in bed on the other side of the wall with their heads under their pillows and their covers pulled right up. Mickey stared at Ian in horror. 

“Can they hear _us_ like that?”

Ian’s handsome face was screwed up in distress. “Please don’t Mick. I dunno whether to laugh or cry.”

“Well it sure as fuck isn’t gonna be funny the next time you wanna go at it and I point fuckin blank refuse!” Mickey snapped. 

Ian snorted derisively. “You won’t last a week without it.”

“Try me, tough guy.”

“That doesn’t solve the reverse problem. I can’t be listening to them goin at it. I feel ill.”

Mickey sighed. “I’ll talk to Yev. Or maybe Blake. If I embarrass him enough he might forget how to use his dick.”

“Mick...” Ian laughed. “They’re happy. I guess we’ve just gotta find a way to deal with it.”

Mickey reached over and pulled Ian closer to him, leaning in for a gentle kiss. “We’ll see how it goes. But another wake up call like _that_ and they’re both movin in with Svetlana.”

 

 

 


End file.
